


Mistletoe

by peppermintjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Pining, M/M, Mistletoe, Romance, other exo members are in it but not much lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintjong/pseuds/peppermintjong
Summary: Baekhyun organises a proposal for two close friends under the guise of a Christmas party.Junmyeon doesn't realise Baekhyun's organised something for him as well.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> as my v wonderful sister said to me: "how cute would blushy junmyeon be under mistletoe with his crush baekhyun" and i was like shit i gotta write it but like,,, the mistletoe is like a smaller piece of this than I had planned so sorry bout it ahahahaha

It’s a small party. Nothing extravagant or anything, which Junmyeon likes a lot, thinks the host feels the same way. He throws the fridge door open and plucks a lime-infused beer out, cool against his palm as he twists the cap off with a satisfying crack, taking in the scene before him. There’s about twenty of them, maybe a couple more with their significant others included, and they’re all dressed up in smart-casual at the insistence of the gracious host – Baekhyun had told them that it’s a Christmas party but “ _not really! There’s a surprise proposal happening!_ ”. Maybe he had only told Junmyeon and Jongdae that part about the proposal, but still, everyone had acquiesced, showing up looking like most of them are not just out of university and still struggling to get ahead. Baekhyun has put in so much effort to make his apartment as festive as possible – there’s a gorgeous tree in the centre of his living room decorated in gold and red ornaments and tinsel, garlands hanging along archways and draped above the curtains. It’s beautiful and tasteful, just like Baekhyun. Junmyeon cringes at himself, ugh.

 

 

His eyes find Baekhyun easily, chatting with Yixing by the Christmas tree, looking cosy and warm in his homage to a Christmas sweater as he laughs at whatever the other is saying, cheeks pink. He’s so undeniably beautiful and Junmyeon is so undeniably infatuated.

 

“Hey man.” He stops ogling Baekhyun across the room to cut his gaze to Sehun who sidles up next to him with a sly grin on his face. “You’re being pretty obvious you know.”

  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Junmyeon sniffs, taking a light sip of his beer. The condensation is pooling between his fingers.

 

Sehun snorts, leaning back against the countertop beside Junmyeon. “Yeah right. You have those cartoon heart eyes whenever you look at him. You know you could just…tell him.”

 

Junmyeon glances back to Baekhyun, currently slapping his free hand against Yixing’s back as he laughs harder. “And make it awkward between us? No thanks,” he says, nursing his bottle close to his chest. “Besides I like the way things are. It’s easy. Comfortable.”

 

And it is. He and Baekhyun have a good relationship, a close one; Junmyeon has Baekhyun on speed-dial, they spend weeknights at each other’s places – even with their now full-time jobs – and Junmyeon has more than one set of clothes in Baekhyun’s closet and vice versa.

 

It’s pretty much been like this since they first met when Junmyeon and Baekhyun had a shared Economics lecture and they had both been running late and had to both do the awkward walk of shame to a pair of empty seats. They had given each other embarrassed smiles as they sat next to each other, but when the lecture was over Baekhyun had gripped Junmyeon’s arm to stop him from leaving, breaking out in a grin as he asks for Junmyeon’s name and if he was busy. It was too easy to follow Baekhyun to the nearest café, both ordering cheap drinks, too easy for nervous blabbering to make way for natural conversation, Junmyeon even offering half of his sandwich to the other. Since then they were practically inseparable, always hanging out between classes and showing up to parties together. It was almost too easy until Junmyeon realised that friendship wasn’t all he wanted with Baekhyun.

 

Whenever Baekhyun’s hand would snake around his waist or he would stare unblinkingly when Junmyeon spoke to him, he wanted _more_ , wanted to lean in and kiss the smile off of Baekhyun’s lips or hold his hand when it was too cold out and he’d forgotten his gloves. There was a point where Junmyeon couldn’t take it anymore so he distanced himself from the other, barely seeing Baekhyun for a week until he turned up at his dorm unannounced, looking unsure for the first time since they had first met and Junmyeon couldn’t stand having Baekhyun looking at him like that.

 

It’s gotten easier over the two years since then. Junmyeon just shoved his feelings as far down as he possibly could, taught himself that the sweet touches and private smiles did not mean as much to Baekhyun as it did to him. Now it barely phases him, the constant longing dulled over time.

 

When he focuses to the present he glances back to Sehun who’s curling his lip. “You are just so transparent,” he says, and Junmyeon colours. “How does he not see it?”

 

“Shut up,” he gripes. “I will tell him.” Sehun snorts. “I will! Just not today. It’s not the right time.”

 

“When exactly will be the right time then?” Sehun asks, raising an eyebrow which has Junmyeon swallowing nervously.

 

 

He knows he should confess, let it out so it’s not weighing on his shoulders anymore but he’s still afraid he’ll lose Baekhyun, and he’d rather be friend-zoned until he dies than not be friends at all.

 

“He’s not going to cut you out of his life or anything if he rejects you, you know,” Sehun says. Huh. He must be quite transparent after all. “You mean too much to him.”

 

“Ugh okay I’m not nearly tipsy enough for this conversation,” Junmyeon says before downing half of his bottle in one go. It’s starting to go warm which is gross. “How’s Chanyeol going by the way?”

 

Sehun thankfully takes the obvious change in topic, his smile going all gooey. “Living the dream apparently. He misses the city though.”

 

“ _What_? Teaching kids in a rural school was going to be different to the city? Who _knew_?” he drawls sarcastically, laughing when he dodges Sehun’s weak punch.

 

“He just needs to do his placement out there and then he can have his pick of the schools here,” he says before sighing, mumbles, “I miss him though.”

 

Junmyeon pulls Sehun into his side with an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him briefly. “I know. When does he come back next?”

 

Sehun shrugs as best he can with the other’s arm still hanging on his shoulders. “Dunno. He said he might be able to get back Christmas night if he hits the road early enough.”

 

 

Junmyeon smiles, the urge to spill the Big Reveal and true reason why they’re all gathered together tonight, but bites his lip to stop the words from spilling from the tip of his tongue. “I’m sure Chanyeol will manage it. He’s always been good at making it when he needs to.”

 

Sehun’s gaze softens. His eyes slide from Junmyeon’s face to over his shoulder for a split second and then his smile grows to a full grin. “I will…leave you to it,” he says ambiguously, slipping from beneath Junmyeon’s arm.

 

“What…?” he says, frowning as he spins with Sehun’s movements towards the living room – oh.

 

 

“Hi darling,” Baekhyun drawls, sauntering with a flute of champagne in his hand to stop in front of Junmyeon. The latter has the slightest height advantage but when Baekhyun looks at him like that – eyes hooded, effortless smirk in place – it’s hard to not feel three feet tall. Baekhyun gestures with a great flourish as he says, “Merry Christmas! And a happy holiday!”

 

“Merry Christmas Baek,” he says, opening his arms for the hug the other looks like he’s desperately wanting but trying to restrain himself. Junmyeon lets out a loud _oof_ at how hard Baekhyun barrels into him, feels a few spots of the latter’s drink seep into the back of his shirt and he shivers at the feeling.

 

“What were you and Sehun talking about?” he asks, muffled in the fabric across Junmyeon’s chest. He tilts his head back to look at Junmyeon’s face. “You looked pretty sad for a while.”

 

Hah. “Nothing to worry your pretty head over,” he says, patting the top of his head for emphasis. Baekhyun pouts up at him.

 

“Is my party not up to your standards? Is that what it is?” he says playfully, deepening the pout. Junmyeon chuckles.

 

“It’s horrendous. Where’s the green? Only using red and gold? Atrocious.”

 

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him, his grip loosening as he slowly moves out of Junmyeon’s space. His eyes sparkle as he takes a long sip of his champagne, closing both hands around the stem as he holds it close to his chest. He smacks his lips obnoxiously and laughs when Junmyeon rolls his eyes. They stare at each for far too long, but Baekhyun keeps staring so Junmyeon weirdly feels like he has to as well. The spell is broken only when Yixing calls for Baekhyun, asking where the coasters are hiding, and the host takes his cue, free fingers reaching out to squeeze Junmyeon’s hand as he moves away. Junmyeon needs another drink.

 

 

Somehow, Junmyeon isn’t really sure how, but each new conversation he’s started as he makes his way around the room always leads back to Baekhyun (“ _Baekhyun told us about your new promotion, congratulations_!”, “ _I heard Baekhyun dragged you all over the city to find that holly tinsel_ ”) and he’s reminded of how intertwined their lives really are, how much he revolves his day to day around Baekhyun. They shop together, sleep (as much as they can) in the same bed together, call each other whilst eating breakfast, and making his rounds of this party puts it in sharp relief. After a long chat with Yixing who keeps steering the conversation back to Baekhyun with this knowing glint in his eyes, Junmyeon flees to the kitchen again, wondering if he should pull out Baekhyun’s good vodka and mix himself something a little stronger. He shouldn’t even know that Baekhyun has a good vodka.

 

 

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun says as he slides in next to Junmyeon, practically snuggling up to his side. “You enjoying yourself?”

 

“Of course, the whole gang’s here, and the place looks great,” he says, grinning at Baekhyun who is very close, his eyes sparkling as he smiles back. _Breathe Junmyeon_. “You really outdid yourself this time Byun.”

 

Baekhyun’s face does this weird thing and it always sends Junmyeon’s heart flying around in his ribcage. His eyes almost close, he scrunches his nose as his smile widens and it’s the cutest thing Junmyeon has ever seen. “I’m so glad you like it,” he says, nudging Junmyeon with his shoulder. “I tried to remember the decorations you liked the most when we went shopping last time.”

 

Junmyeon takes a big swig of his beer to keep himself from revealing his overwhelming feelings. Now is not the time, nor place, nor company. If he’s going to confess, he’d rather not have a twenty-something audience watching him get friend-zoned. At least Baekhyun would let him down gently, he thinks; he would say that he just wants to be friends in the nicest, cushiest way possible, and would for sure do everything Junmyeon wanted to do for the rest of the day. Junmyeon shakes his head to dispel that train of thought, focusing back on the people chatting before them in the living room.

 

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispers, tugging on his sweater sleeve to get Junmyeon’s attention back to him. “Come with me.”

 

He follows when Baekhyun moves, down the hallway to his closed bedroom. His hand closes around the doorknob but he pauses before he opens the door, twists to look back at Junmyeon. His smile is sheepish, if not nervous, and for some reason it has the other’s stomach swooping with dread.

 

“I have something for you,” he says softly, looking more hesitant the longer he stood there.

 

Junmyeon forces an awkward laugh, the feeling in his stomach growing worse and worse the longer the other keeps drawing this out. “Well I hope it’s not a stripper because that didn’t work the first time and it won’t work again.”

 

Baekhyun’s expression shifts instantly into one of annoyance, like a child who doesn’t like what they’re hearing, clearly not wanting to be reminded of that awful birthday surprise. “Look I was trying to expand your horizons! Or whatever… I had barely seen you with anyone so I thought you…you know, might be a bit lonely…”

 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to retort but Baekhyun holds a finger up, effectively hushing the other. “Anyway! No I didn’t get a stripper but I hope you enjoy this gift.”

 

With that, he opens the door, Junmyeon holding his breath as he looks into the room and sees –

 

Nothing.

 

At first he just frowns at Baekhyun because it’s just his room but then he spots it: there’s a little present with a gold shimmery bow on top sitting in the centre of Baekhyun’s desk chair. Junmyeon looks back to Baekhyun who only nods and motions him forward so he does, his feet travelling of their own accord until he’s right before the gift, staring down at its small form with apprehension. With sweaty hands he picks up the package, just bigger than his palm, feeling Baekhyun’s heavy gaze weigh down on his back, slowly pulls the ends of the ribbon and letting the bow unravel, fingers slipping beneath the tape to carefully remove the wrapping paper.

 

The box is white, a single line of embossed gold running through the centre and Junmyeon feels like he may vomit, not entirely sure what’s inside and unsure if he wants to know. He takes a few breaths in quick succession, steeling himself, and pries open the small box of doom.

 

Nestled in firm foam is a watch, glinting prettily in the low light. It looks expensive, tiny sparkling stones inlaid in a ring encompassing the face, the band made of a high carat gold by the looks of it. Junmyeon can’t pinpoint what sort of emotion that’s welling up in his chest, but he has to clench his free hand hard enough to feel the sharp bite of his fingernails embedding into the soft flesh of his palm, just to refrain from launching himself at the younger. His head whips up to look at Baekhyun, feeling too much –

 

“Look at the note,” Baekhyun whispers before he can open his mouth.

 

Looking back he then notices the little piece of paper tucked into the lid of the box, and he puts the whole thing down so he can unfold the paper, smiling fondly at the messy characters scrawled across it.

 

 

_Look up xoxo_.

 

 

Junmyeon complies hesitantly, moving stiltedly as he cranes his neck, gasps in surprise when he sees the plethora of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. There’s a moment there where his stomach swoops so violently he thinks he’s going to throw up, but it quickly passes, making way for the blood to rush past his ears too loudly. He snaps his head back down and Baekhyun is inches away, lips parted as he waits. Junmyeon can feel his face heating up, his head spinning.

 

“I – what?” he splutters, flushing further when Baekhyun wraps his fingers around Junmyeon’s wrists delicately.

 

“I know that this was for Chanyeol and Sehun but it had me thinking,” he starts, pauses to lick his lips and gather his thoughts. “Fuck I only thought up until here, I didn’t plan a big speech or anything, but I just. I like you, like a lot. Probably too much really, according to –”

 

“Baekhyun,” he says, heart pounding, but said man just tightens his hold, a silent gesture for Baekhyun to continue talking.

 

“I just, I wanted to show you that I like you, and I appreciate you and everything you do for me and I was wondering if you’d like to be my boyfriend?” he asks in a rush, inhaling deeply afterwards.

 

Junmyeon opens his mouth to answer, say _of course he does!_ but all that escapes is a high-pitched wheeze that only serves to redden his face further. Baekhyun just smiles at him though, the nerves melting away into understanding, because he knows Junmyeon well enough to know his mannerisms.

 

“Instead of saying anything you could just kiss me,” Baekhyun says cheekily, grinning as he points skyward. “I mean you have to kiss me anyway, because I trapped you with mistletoe so –”

 

Junmyeon cuts him off by leaning in, pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s in a soft, chaste kiss, his mind reeling at the tingles that run down his spine. He wasn’t planning for it to last long, begins to pull back but Baekhyun chases, hands sliding up Junmyeon’s arms to rest on either side of his neck as he draws him back in, tilting his head as he presses closer, kisses Junmyeon with more fervour. There’s a giddy bubble ballooning in Junmyeon’s chest, his arms wrapping tightly around Baekhyun’s waist, relishes in the muffled moan the latter lets out when he does. They move messily to the bed, Baekhyun falling on his back and dragging Junmyeon on top of him, arms catching his weight before he topples over.

 

“So – does that mean – yes?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly, grinning when Junmyeon flushes again.

 

“Yes,” he murmurs, more serious than he intended, but Baekhyun’s cocky grin softens into something sweeter, more intimate, genuinely pleased at the answer.

 

“If only I had said something sooner…” Baekhyun sighs, fingers playing with Junmyeon’s hair idly. “We could’ve been doing this a lot earlier.”

 

“How much earlier?” Junmyeon blurts before thinking.

 

“Years,” he says honestly, cheeks a light pink. Junmyeon’s head feels like it’s full of cotton, a little dizzy with the thought of Baekhyun liking him for about the same time as he’s liked the other.

 

“We’re idiots,” Junmyeon says and Baekhyun huffs out a laugh, nodding in agreement.

 

They look at each other for barely ten seconds before they’re kissing again, clumsy and enthusiastic in their movements. Junmyeon’s teeth catch Baekhyun’s lower lip, Baekhyun’s elbow somehow manages to dig into Junmyeon’s stomach painfully, but they’re too immersed to care, their kisses intense with all of their pent-up emotions now spilling out.

 

 

They only stop when Baekhyun’s phone pings in his pocket and he pulls away with an annoyed groan, wriggling beneath Junmyeon to fish it out and check the notification.

 

“Fuck,” he mutters as Junmyeon leans back, pushing to stand again. “Chanyeol’s here.”

 

Junmyeon laughs, throatier than normal. “Right. The actual proposal that was the reason we’re all here,” he says, grinning when Baekhyun looks a little guilty.

 

“Yeah well,” he mutters, standing up and giving Junmyeon a once-over, eyes slowly roaming down and then back up to his face. “I’m not really that sorry.”

 

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, turns to pick the box up. “Put this on for me?” he asks and Baekhyun’s eyes light up, bounding the couple of steps between them to take the watch out of the other’s hands.

 

He makes quick work of wrapping the watch around Junmyeon’s wrist, fingers running along the skin beside the watch softly, the feeling gentle and intimate. Junmyeon almost pushes Baekhyun back to the bed but refrains, instead settling on grabbing Baekhyun’s hand in his and dragging him to the door. “Come on, before Chanyeol chickens out,” he says and Baekhyun laughs.

 

 

They keep Sehun easily distracted by debating over whether fish is a vegetarian option or not, allowing Chanyeol to sneak into the living room with a giant gift box he jumps into, Baekhyun placing the lid on top. Junmyeon stands beside Baekhyun as he calls Sehun in to the living room, the latter’s face scrunching in confusion as everyone gathers around him.

 

“I got a nice gift for you this year Sehun,” Baekhyun declares, waving his hand grandly at the large box.

 

“I don’t understand…” Sehun says, warily stepping closer.

 

“It won’t bite…I don’t think,” Baekhyun says, barely containing his laughter when Sehun looks at him with his best deadpan look. “Go on, open it.”

 

Sehun’s hands shake ever so slightly as he pulls the lid up, the sides of the box collapsing to reveal a kneeling Chanyeol, already on the verge of tears.

 

“Hey Sehun,” he starts. Junmyeon glances between the two, smiles at Sehun’s teary face. “Surprise!”

 

“What the fuck Chanyeol,” he says wetly, gripping the giant lid tightly.

 

“I’ve thought about this for the longest time, since probably the first week we started dating, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I love your smile, your selflessness, even your cold toes that you dig into my back in winter,” he pauses to smile when Sehun lets out a half-laugh-half-sob, his own eyes shining. “You never stop surprising me and I wanted to be the one who surprised you this time. I want to keep making memories together until we’re old and frail so will you do me the honour of –”

 

“Yes! Yes Chanyeol yes!” Sehun cuts him off, throwing the lid aside carelessly before tackling said man to the ground, kissing him as the rest of them applaud and cheer.

 

“I didn’t even get a chance to get the ring out,” Chanyeol says when they part, sitting up to pull the box out of his pocket and revealing a slim silver band, slipping it on Sehun’s finger before Sehun clings to him again.

 

 

Baekhyun slides his hand around Junmyeon’s back to pull him close. “Well that turned out better than I thought,” he says and Junmyeon hums.

 

“I’m surprised Chanyeol didn’t shit himself,” he says and Baekhyun chuckles, leans in to press a kiss to the side of his neck.

 

“Maybe we should go bigger, upstage Chanyeol,” he says and Junmyeon leans away to look at Baekhyun with raised eyebrows, heart leaping in his throat. “I mean –! Fuck I know we only technically started dating like half an hour ago but – um shit –”

 

Junmyeon kisses him to shut him up, although he’s smiling too much to kiss properly. “I’m waiting for something better then,” he says eventually, laughing at the way Baekhyun’s mouth drops. “I’m kidding! How about we just start with a proper date.”

 

“Okay,” Baekhyun says once he’s picked his jaw off the floor. “But if I propose on the second date…”

 

“You’re an idiot,” he says fondly, pulling Baekhyun in and hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write something for Christmas like,,,how could I not??? I'm just sad I actually missed posting it on Christmas Day but uhhh lmao hope y'all enjoy xx


End file.
